In the related art, a scanning microscope of the disk scanning type is known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1), wherein a pinhole array disk having a plurality of pinholes is provided, and the pinhole array disk is rotated about a center axis so as to rapidly switch the pinholes through which laser light is passed, whereby the position of the laser light spot on a sample is moved so as to scan the laser light. With a scanning microscope of the disk scanning type, it is possible to acquire a confocal image at high speed by scanning laser light at multiple points via a plurality of pinholes.